imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage
Mage by T.A. Saunders ©2012 v1.1 'Summary' Magic and its use have been a part of Imarel since its beginning, with the founding of the First City, Ilidania and the Asyndi who are naturally able to channel raw Mana and bend it to their will. While the Asyndi were the first to wield magic, other races eventually learned by other means how to harness its power and use it to their will. While many scholars suggest that magic isn’t as powerful as it was in ancient times, it still is the primary force in the world. Science and technology have a long way to go to match the spectacle of what harnessing Mana and manipulating it to one’s will can do.Because of the evolution magic has taken to suit the needs of those who wield it, there are several paths one might take in learning it. Mage is simply a generalized term to encompass all magic-users, regardless what path thy choose. These paths are: wizard, necromancer, illusionist, elementalist, conjurer, technomancer and war-mage. Note: The path one takes through the Primary Spheres of Magic does not preclude what High Sphere they can pursue, ex., An elementalist can learn temporal magic or a conjurer can learn shadow magic. Class Trees Conjurer: The conjurer takes what does not exist and makes it real. Rather than altering perception like an illusionist does, the conjurer connects themselves to the Ether and shapes ethereal energy into something tangible and real, though rarely permanent. If a conjurer can imagine it, he or she can shape Ether into a real thing. The scale of grandeur however, depends greatly on the skill of a conjurer. To conjure a Phantom Elephant to trample your enemies would require much more power than conjuring a Phantom Glass to carry water in. Once something is shaped into existence, it lasts one hour + one additional hour per rank of the conjurer. Conjured items do not require concentration, conjured creatures do in order to guide them. All such conjurations can be dispersed at will. Conjurers are welcome additions to most armies and can find themselves working alongside illusionists as part of of a traveling variety show. They also often serve as entertainers and protectors in a royal court, using their conjurations as a means of both keeping the attendees amused and safe. Conjurers favor either robes or whatever clothing is fashionable at the time. They tend to shun armor of any sort, as their power is their protection (and whatever enchantments might be on their clothing). Elementalist: As the name would confer, the elementalist commands the elements to his or her will. This path also breaks up into four sub-sets: Pyromancer, Hydromancer, Geomancer and Aeromancer. The elementalist picks one element to focus on and a second element to augment their knowledge. Elementalists can even pick opposing spheres to study if they wish, though the practice is very uncommon. Most prefer to choose a secondary element that complements their primary one. Elementalists find work amongst armies and navies where their skills can shift the tide of a battle, or as sorcerous architects, where their craft can be used to either build or augment structures in profound ways. Elementalists favor either robes or whatever clothing is fashionable at the time. They tend to shun armor of any sort, as their power is their protection (and whatever enchantments might be on their clothing). Illusionist: The illusionist uses Mana to manipulate reality and perception. The crux of their power is forcing belief into the unbelievable and blurring the line between dreaming and the real world. Illusionists must be extremely strong-willed and clever to achieve anything more than a few simple ‘bunny out of the hat’ sorts of spells and be willing to commit the whole of their mind, body and spirit to the mastery of shaping believable illusions. Many royal courts employ illusionists to protect their ruler with illusionary doubles and many find a place amongst traveling variety shows where belief is suspended and wonder flourishes. Illusionists favor either robes or whatever clothing is fashionable at the time. They tend to shun armor of any sort, as their power is their protection (and whatever enchantments might be on their clothing). Necromancer: A master of the dead, the necromancer can animate the deceased, speak with the recently slain, shape flesh and bone to their will and manipulate life-force. Considered one of the most dangerous paths of magic to follow, the necromancer is also one of the most powerful to confront in nearly any given situation. Necromancers are highly sought after in armies, where they can ‘raise’ reinforcements, or scholarly leagues that seek to explore places haunted by the dead. Necromancers favor either robes or whatever clothing is fashionable at the time. They tend to shun armor of any sort, as their power is their protection (and whatever enchantments might be on their clothing). Technomancer: The technomancer uses their unique skill set to merge the worlds of magic and technology to create amazing devices and weapons that are a blend of both. While not a heavily combative sort of mage, the technomancer is not without their tricks to defend themselves. They are most often found amongst the most forward-thinking lands and can find a variety of employment. The greatest techno-magical achievement thusfar is considered the airship, followed closely by the golem. The technomancer can wear any sort of armor and usually favors armor that has a few contraptions built into it. War-Mage: A magic-user who dedicates their lives to the art of warfare, the war-mage forgoes deep study of the arcane in favor of utilizing only offensive and defensive magic (Evocation/Abjuration). They are not as powerful in the arcane arts as any of their brethren, but make up for this lack of pure sorcerous might with combining what they do know with martial skills. They are welcome additions to any military force or mercenary troupe and can be found at war colleges across Imarel, where their knowledge of combat and magic is invaluable. A War-Mage can wear medium grade armor while in combat and will be likely be carrying any manner of melee weapon. Wizard: A practitioner of all Primary Spheres of Magic, but a master of none, the wizard relies on diversity in his or her pursuit of knowledge of the arcane, rather than focusing in a specific Primary Sphere. The vast majority of magi are wizards because of their adaptability to purpose and wide selection of sorcerous skills. They are widely respected and feared across Imarel, in large part to the fearsome acts of power Asyndi have achieved through magic. Wizards favor either robes or whatever clothing is fashionable at the time. They tend to shun armor of any sort, as their power is their protection (and whatever enchantments might be on their clothing). High Spheres of Magic All Magi, regardless of being paragoned or dual-classed, gain one high sphere upon attaining the rank or Archmage (or similar rank). However, to progress beyond this, the mage must be paragoned, achieve the rank of 5th circle (through role-play) and spend 18 EP. A third sphere can be attained at the rank of Scion, and spending 36 EP.NOTE: While Magi prefer wearing certain types of armor, only War-Magi and Technomancers can wear medium-grade armor as a single class and all magi may wear medium-grade armor if they are dual-classed (and the secondary class permits it). Under no circumstances can a mage wear heavy armor and expect to use magic effectively, due to both the encumbrance and the manner by which donning heavy armor can effect mana-channeling. 'Class Abilities' 'Shared Class Abilities' Arcane Lore: Magi make it their business to know everything about everything, everywhere. If they don’t know it, chances are they know somebody who knows it. Because of this unquenchable thirst for knowledge, a mage has an 90% chance to know something about an unusual or not previously encountered spell, magical or planar creature, or item. This check can be modified based on familiarity of subject matter, ex. A necromancer might be more likely to be familiar with the legend of an undead king. Because of their knowledge of Magic, Magi also gain an innate -20% Mystic Defense. (90% chance to know something about a particular magic-related subject, innate -20% Mystic Defense). Magister’s Focus: A mage is not only an invaluable asset on the field of battle but is also a primary target. For this reason, magi are trained to concentrate through being pummeled, hit with heavy objects and even cut. While this is not always fool proof, it is indeed harder to interrupt a mage from casting than simply hitting them. Not only does this focus magi learn allow them to cast spells through beatings, but makes their spells more effective as well. (30% chance to resist interruption with +5% per rank advancement past Mage rank or similar corresponding rank to that resistance. All Magi also gain a base 65% to hit rolls with spells/illusions, with +5% per rank advancement past Mage rank or similar corresponding rank to hit). Glyph Crafting: Through the use of arcane glyphs, a mage can imbue an item or an area with a single sorcerous effect. A Glyph of Flame could be used to entrap a door, or a Glyph of Accuracy could be fashioned to temporarily augment the accuracy of a firearm. There is no limit to what the effect of a glyph might be, so long as it is within the abilities of the mage in question to cast as a spell and the glyph can only be a single effect. Glyphs are permanent enchantments until they are triggered. They appear as arcane symbols if specifically sought with use of a means to detect magic, otherwise they are invisible to the naked eye. A mage cannot have more than three active glyphs at any one time. (Glyphs can be created three times per day). 'Paragon Class Abilities' (Available only to single class characters who spend 12 EP for all three skills.): Paragon of Skill: Because an individual spends a great deal of focused effort and time to become a Paragon they learn things of their profession that those who dual-class would not otherwise discover. This skill translates into a bonus +15% to hit for their appropriate combat focus (+15% to melee hit for melee types, +15% to ranged for ranged attackers and +15% to spell hit for spell casters). Additionally, the Paragon gains an extra -20% to their overall armor rating and mystic defense versus all forms of attack. Knowledge of Multiple High Spheres: Only the most dedicated magi can learn more than one High Sphere of Magic. Only one sphere can be chosen at the time of choosing (1st circle Archmage), but one additional sphere can be learned with the expenditure of 18 EP and the attainment of the 5th Circle and a third upon achieving the rank Scion, and spending 36 EP. No magi can learn more than three spheres outside of extraordinary circumstances or divine/infernal gift of the highest magnitude. This knowledge also conveys an additional +20% to spell hit with magical spells and a -15% to mystic defense. Additionally there is a 45% chance +5% chance for every rank starting at 3nd Circle Arch-Mage (or corresponding rank) for High Sphere spells to ignore armor and sorcerous protections. (Allows access to High Spheres of Magic, +20% to hit with spells, -15% to mystic defense and 45% and +5% per rank starting at 3rd Circle Archmage to ignore armor/sorcerous protection). Mana Burn: Dedicated Magi gain the ability to deplete all their mana for one spell, giving that spell a +75% to hit and a +50% penalty to any attempts to resist (via mystic defense) or evade the spell in question. The process of mana burning is exceedingly dangerous to caster and will leave them depleted for 24 hours and unable to cast any magic whatsoever. Combining this with a High School of Magic spell has an additional 10% chance to kill the caster outright. This power can only be used once a month. (Burn all mana to gain +75% to hit, +50% to resist via mystic defense or evade for a single spell. Use with a High Sphere of Magic spell adds a 10% chance of outright death. Usable once per week). Conjurer Barrier of Blades: Through shaping of Ether, the conjurer is able to call forth a spinning barrier of enchanted blades 3′ around the caster that will deflect all directed or melee attacks for 1d4 rounds. Area of effect spells and catastrophic damage are not checked against the the Barrier of Blades. Additionally, those attempting to cross the barrier are automatically hit with 1d10 of the spinning, whirling swords and are forced to withdraw, or be hit with another 1d10, cumulative. These blades can hit creatures only struck by magical weapons and out of phase creatures. The Barrier of Blades can be called forth 3 times per 24 hours. (Blade Barrier lasts 1d4 rounds, deflects directed/melee damage. Usable 3 times per day). Phantom Juggernaut: The conjurer may shape a Phantom Juggernaut to defend them once per day, for the length of one combat scenario. This Juggernaut will appear as an armored, two-headed giant formed from Ether, giving it a translucent, lavender color. For all intents and purposes, the Juggernaut fights as if it were a Hiduan Giant with similar attacks and defenses. If the Phantom Juggernaut is destroyed before the end of the combat scenario, it will explode in an Ether Burst, that will damage anything within 15′ of the blast with ethereal energy, with a 15% chance of Catastrophic Damage to anything in the blast radius. (Conjure Phantom Juggernaut, usable once per day and lasts an entire combat scenario, or when destroyed. Explodes in an Ether Burst, if destroyed). Shimmering Servant: More of an all purpose aide than a combative weapon, the Shimmering Servant appears as a butler (or maid) shaped from Ethereal energy and will complete one task requested by the conjurer. These Servants have intelligence and can execute complicated tasks, but they cannot be sent on more than one. Once that task is complete, the Shimmering Servant dissipates into harmless Ethereal mist. They can also be tasked with defending the conjurer in a pinch, but are not particularly durable or are they incredible fighters. Shimmering Servants can be called into being three times per day and will remain until a task is done. (Conjure a Shimmering Servant, usable 3 times per day. Lasts the length of one task, or until destroyed). 'Elementalist' Summon Elemental: Because of the time spent focusing on their primary element, the elementalist is able to call forth a minor Elemental from the Xirorya, Plane of Elements without having to maintain concentration on their summoned Elemental. The elementalist can only call forth an Elemental in this manner, based on their primary element focus and that elemental will remain for the length of an entire combat scenario or ten rounds, whichever comes first. This Elemental is 100% loyal to the elementalist and cannot be turned against them. This talent can be used 3 times per 24 hours. (Minor Elemental Summoning, 100% effectiveness and loyalty, lasts 1d4+1 rounds, usable 3 times per day). Resist Element: This ability is always in effect for the elementalist’s primary element. It gives them immunity to non-magical damage accrued, ex. A pyromancer could walk into a burning building, a hydromancer could swim underwater without need of a breathing apparatus, geomancers could simply pass through a barrage of rocks being thrown at them and aeromancers would be impervious to non-magical lightning. Additionally, they gain a 65% resistance vs. magical versions of their own element, such as a thrown fireball or a lightning strike cast from a spell. This ability does not check against catastrophic damage. (Immunity to non-magic elements, 65% resistance vs. magic-summoned elements). Torrent of Elements: An elementalist is able to create a torrent of their specific element, once per day. This attack covers a 50′ radius and will last for 1d4 rounds. The effect of the torrent depends on what their primary element is: pyromancers will call forth a Firestorm, hydromancers will call down a Hailstorm, geomancers will call forth an Earthquake and aeromancers will call down a Tornado. The destruction one of one these torrents cannot be understated, having a 30% chance of destroying any structures in the area of effect that aren’t otherwise reinforced or protected. Normal buildings, houses and the like can be utterly wiped out by this skill.Enemies that do not seek cover and leave themselves exposed to the storm have a 5% cumulative chance, depending on the length of the Torrent of Elements to suffer catastrophic damage and die. ex. If Joe the Brave stands out in a Firestorm that lasts 4 rounds, he has a 20% chance of being killed outright. usable once per day. It should be noted that this talent requires a full round of uninterrupted concentration to call forth, and as the torrent of element’s point of origin is the Elementalist and requires them being out in the open, they are not subject to being hit by it. (Calling forth Elemental Torrent: 1d4 rounds, 30% chance of destroying structures, 5% cumulative chance to kill people who do not seek cover. One round preparation to use. usable once per day. Note: This ability’s percentages cannot be modified by outside sources). 'Illusionist' Smoke and Mirrors: By way of this skill, the illusionist creates a field of dense fog in a 30′ radius around him or her, with 1d10 illusionary doubles of them in said fog. These illusionary doubles will look, act and for all sensory perception, seem to be the illusionist in question. These illusions do not fight however and when struck or attacked in anyway, disappear in a flash of light that causes Confusion for 1d4 rounds. Once this talent is used, the illusionist does not need to focus to maintain it and can slip out of the fog undetected. The fog itself lasts 1d6 rounds + one round per rank, starting at the illusionist rank and can be used once every 24 hours. (30′ fog with 1d10 illusionary doubles. Hitting a double causes ‘Confusion’ for 1d4 rounds. Lasts 1d6 rounds + one round per rank starting at illusionist rank. usable once per day.) Waking Nightmare: '''The illusionist is able to touch any intelligent being and paralyze them for 1d4 rounds with a waking nightmare. While they will be perfectly still, in their minds, they will be awake and fighting their worst nightmare. This could be anything; if the victim’s worst nightmare is a horde of zombies, they’re fighting a horde of zombies for 1d4 rounds. If their worst nightmare is a talking chocolate cake, they’re fighting a talking chocolate cake for 1d4 rounds. Dying in the waking nightmare does not kill the victim, but rather returns them to a fearful state for another 1d4 rounds after they’ve awakened. While in this state, they will not be able to attack or approach the illusionist in question. This skill is usable once per combat scenario on a single target. (Waking Nightmare lasts 1d4 rounds, with a possibility of another 1d4 rounds of ‘Fearfulness’ if the victim dies in the waking nightmare. usable once per combat scenario). '''Glamor: By using the power of a glamor, an illusionist can lull people around them into a more ‘pliable’ condition, making them more open to non-lethal suggestions. For those effected by the glamor, everything seems positive and pleasant. For instance, an illusionist, using glamor could suggest that a small group of soldiers go for a walk down the coastline and that their masters won’t mind and it will seem like the best idea in the world. The glamor only effects targets within 10′ of the illusionist, so closeness to a potentially hostile situation is a must. The effect of the glamor is 1d4 rounds per use. usable 3 times per 24 hours. (Suggestion Implant in a 10′ radius, effective 1d4 rounds and usable 3 times per day). 'Necromancer' One With the Dead: '''A necromancer is capable of walking amongst unintelligent undead creatures, such as zombies and ghasts without fear of attack, providing that said necromancer does not take any hostile actions (which includes attempting to control undead). This talent has no duration and cannot be dispelled. Additionally, intelligent undead, such as wraiths, liches and vampires have a 50% chance to find the necromancer in question ‘tolerable’ and given leave to pass unharmed, where others may not be so fortunate. This does not work on intelligent undead that are all ready hostile towards the necromancer in question. (100% effectiveness against unintelligent undead, 50% chance for tolerance from intelligent undead). '''Dread Minions: A necromancer may call into service the living dead in a particular area, temporarily. These undead will be of the unintelligent sort and will only understand basic commands. They will also not be particularly powerful undead, but can serve as cannon fodder to effect an escape, or overwhelm an attacker. These undead crumble into dust after one hour. This skill can be used once per combat scenario. (1d6 skeletons/zombies/undead animals called into service +1 per rank starting at Necromancer. Summoned undead crumble after one hour. usable once per combat scenario.) Shroud of Death: This ability gives the appearance of actual death. All life signs, detection and other functionality to sense the life of another will report that the necromancer is dead. However, this is only the beginning of the shroud’s true power. Once ‘stricken’ down, the necromancer will appear to rapidly deteriorate into base matter, when actuality they are transferring themselves to the Shadowlands. This traversal takes one round and once it is complete, the necromancer can jump out of another shadow within 60′ to their original location. This jump must be done within 1d4 rounds or be trapped in the Shadowlands. This skill can be used once per day. (Feign death, one round traversal into the Shadowlands, useable once per day). 'Technomancer' Mana Fusion: Technomancers have the unique skill of being able to fuse mana into a bit of technology. Depending on the amount of infusion, a technomancer can temporarily power a piece of technology with magic or permanently infuse it. To temporarily infuse an item, it requires infusing the item directly for five minutes (one round) per hour the item is to be infused. To permanently infuse something, a vesperite crystal is required to act as a sort of mana battery. This ability has no limit to its use, outside the normal realms of exhaustion for repetitive processes! (Fusing Magic into Technology. One round per hour of operation, or a vesperite crystal is required. No limit to use.) Summon Golem: The technomancer may summon a humanoid-sized golem to defend them once per day, for the length of one combat scenario. This golem will appear in whatever form the technomancer deigns. For all intents and purposes, the golem fights as if it were a Siege Golem with similar attacks and defenses. If the golem is destroyed before the end of the combat scenario, it will explode in a Final Solution attack, that will damage anything within 15′ of the blast with fire and shrapnel, with a 15% chance of Catastrophic Damage to anything in the blast radius. (Conjure golem, usable once per day and lasts an entire combat scenario, or when destroyed. Explodes in a Final Solution detonation, if destroyed). Feedback Burst: A more unusual application of the technomancer’s talents, they are able to evoke a burst of anti-magical energy that can force all techno-magical devices to shut down for 1d4 rounds within 10 feet of the caster. This includes, golems, airships and other mana-powered vehicles. This attack can be also used against other spell-casters, effectively disrupting their spell-casting for the specified period of time. This skill can be used three times per day (Create an anti-magic burst, usable 3 times per day, within 10′ of the technomancer. Lasts 1d4 rounds. Useable three times per day). 'War-Mage' Weapon and Magic Mastery: Because War Magi are trained to use magic that compliments their fighting, a War-Mage will master one weapon, either ranged or melee to an exceptional level. Because of the time spent mastering this chosen weapon, it also serves as a spell focus for them, without actually having to enchant it as such. There is no duration, or limit to this ability that grants them two attacks per combat round with this weapon and grants them the ability to cast one rank higher than their current rank, while wielding it. The extra attack can be used to cast a spell, attack twice with the weapon of choice or evade if they are under the effects of Magus’ Fury (see below). (Weapon and Magic Mastery allows for 2 attacks per combat round and +1 casting rank over current rank). Magus’ Fury: With this talent, a War-Mage is able to increase his or her physical durability, strength and speed for one combat scenario. This allows them the following statistical boosts: 75% evasion, +10% hit with weapons and -10% to enemy attack rolls. This talent can be used three times per 24 hours. (Magus’ Fury: 75% evasion, +10% to hit -10% to enemy attack rolls, usable 3 times a day). Call of Champions: By use of this talent, the War-Mage can temporarily boost the overall morale and spirit of those fighting with them, making them less susceptible to Fear (including the fear caused by Dragons) and more skillful in a fight. The War-Mage and those within 30′ of the War-Mage gain a 75% resistance to fear and fight with an extra +15% to their attack rolls. This can be used once per twenty-four hours and will last the entirety of a combat scenario. (Call of Champions: 75% Fear resistance, +15% to attack rolls. usable once per day and lasts an entire combat scenario). 'Wizard' Mana Shield: Because wizards are a favorite target by anybody and everybody in any given fight, every last one is taught how to create a shield from arcane energies to defend themselves. This shield absorbs damage from mlee, ranged and and directed sorcerous damage (but not area of effect) for 1d6 rounds but no longer. This shield does not check against catastrophic damage. (Shield lasts 1d6 rounds and can only be used once per combat scenario). Arcane Reinforcement: The wizard can opt to focus a great deal of power into a single spell. Doing this increases the spell’s ability to bypass defenses on 1d6+1 targets at a penalty of +65% to mystic defense. This does not negate sorcerous protection from shielding spells and the like, however. Using the Arcane Reinforcement means the wizard cannot cast any spells for one round while they recover. This skill is usable three times per day. (Focus power to bypass mystic defense with a +65% MD penalty on 1d6+1 targets. Usable 3 times per day). Sorcerous Exodus: A wizard can enact an instantaneous teleportation of themselves and one person per advancement rank starting at the Wizard rank. The teleportation is such that it will return the wizard and those with them to a predesignated location. What the wizard cannot do, is select who comes along and who gets left behind, if he or she attempts to teleport more people than they are capable of. This skill can be used once in a 24 hour period. (100% safe mass teleport, Wizard +1 person per rank, starting at Wizard rank. Random dice determination for who gets left behind if more than the wizard is capable of transporting is attempted). Category:Classes Category:Conjurer Category:Elementalist Category:Illusionist Category:Necromancer Category:Technomancer Category:War-Mage Category:Wizard